Mystical Board Game
by TheMysteriouswatcher
Summary: Two-Chapter story. Po finds something in the archives of The Thousand Scroll that gives him, The Furious Five and Master Shifu an afternoon to remember. Contains an OC from my story 'Missing'. Post Legends Of Awesomeness, rated T for safety reasons.


-''Man, he can get SO grumpy sometimes...'' Po muttered to himself as he moved and went through yet another heavy box containing different types of scrolls. Apparent from what Master Shifu had told him earlier, these were scrolls that held some of the most secret and hallowed moves ever of Kung Fu. The Five-Pointed Star Kick. The Glowing Palm Swing. The Somersault of the Sun. All of the scrolls each held one quondam, strange move that Master Oogway had constituted and then documented in the form of scrolls like these. Po had been penalized by the Grandmaster, Shifu, to assort a certain type of scrolls that were going to be displayed in a yearly exhibition to the Valley of Piece in one week's time from now. Normally, Master Shifu would do it himself, but by virtue of certain… events, Master Shifu had punished him to do it. Events, more specifically, that involved a certain panda and the demolition of a training hall. Once more.

-''How is it going, panda?'' Po almost unnaturally quickly whipped around when he heard the elderly voice speak, coupled with the palpable sound of Master Shifu's feet against the hard, wooden floor. ''Have you found all the scrolls I pointed out to you?'' The tone in the old panda's voice could possibly be identified as miffed. Po virtually twitched in fright when Shifu spoke to him. He all too well remembered the objurgating the senior Master had given him earlier this morning.

_Flashback_

-''Panda! Have you the slightest idea of what you have done!'' Shifu shouted at the top of his lungs at the giant black and white panda while motioning at the demolished training hall. Ostensibly, Po had done something to the machinery of one of the training stations, and the problem had spread to all the other stations in the training hall, efficaciously ruining them all. The Furious Five, the Kung Fu group Po had come to join, stood by and watched as the tongue-lashing took place, none of them uttering a single word.

-''Well, I, uh…'' The Dragon Warrior stammered. ''I believe… I have just destroyed the training hall?'' Shifu growled at the obvious remark, impatiently crossing his arms behind his back, the scowl on his face possibly getting even angrier.

-''I know that, you dullard! But do you have any idea of how hard it is to fix the training hall's machinery when a problem applies to it?'' When Po then stayed silent, Shifu let out an irritated groan.

-''This is not the first time this has happened!'' the red panda continued his scolding, his arms once again gesturing his choler. ''And the previous time this happened, you called for Taotie! Ugh!''

Po was about to say something; his mouth already stood agape, but he quickly closed it again in realization of the fact that there was no use of speaking. He then let his head fall down, his face facing the floor. Shifu then started walking towards the entrance doors to the training hall, muttering incoherent words as he walked.

-''I'm going to see if there's ANYONE in the village who can help with repairing the training hall!'' Shifu then yelled as he opened the doors, turning around to face the still silent panda. He then left without another word, letting the doors slam shut behind him. Po still stood silent on his feet, not moving even one little bit.

-''Nice work, big guy…'' Po's head turned slightly in the direction in which the voice came from. It belonged to the tiniest member of the Furious Five. The mantis, whose name was Mantis, was perched on the shoulder of a primate, another member of the Furious Five. Alongside them stood a male avian, which was wearing a straw hat, his wings resting calmly at his sides. There was also a female snake, her head decorated with Lotus flowers, black markings staining her back in a pretty manner. And, there was also a female feline, although one that didn't seem very feminine. A tiger, other than looking stunningly beautiful, was being the only one in the Furious Five to wear clothes. A bright red vest with lighter decorations of what looked like flowers covered her upper body area, completed with a pair of simple black slack. Simple sandals were paired up with her feet.

-''Yeah, I know, Mantis.'' Po then said, his voice having a tone of deplorability in it. He then stretched slightly before starting to walk to the barracks, the rooms where the Kung Fu warriors lived, his head hanging in a hopeless fashion as he walked. As he neared the door to exit the training hall, he mumbled something quietly, although The Furious Five could still hear him.

-''Everything I touch seems to break…''

_Flashback End_

Po suspired heavily as he found himself fiddling with one of the scrolls in his paws, seemingly not having any apparent reason for it. He gently put it back into the box he had opened and taken it out from, abstractedly folding the lids of the box together. He then carried it to the pile of boxes he had gone through. This far, he wasn't even half-way. Exhaling deeply once again, he walked over to the large pile of remaining boxes containing scrolls. He carried the box back to his place for going through them, almost forgetting about the much smaller panda observing him. A frown of annoyance danced across his face.

-''Panda!'' Po's head snapped upwards in surprise as Shifu called his name yet again, nettled by the fact that he had ostensibly been ignored.

-''Oh, hi, Master! Sorry about that!'' Po's mind clicked when it quickly remembered what purpose the elderly master coming to check on him had. ''It's going… Pretty good…'' The giant bear's voice actually sounded happy, but that was fairly mundane when it came to Po. Po was like a sun in a group of storm clouds, his enthusiasm and humorous behaviour spreading to everyone around him.

-''I can see that.'' Shifu said; a sarcastic chuckle in his voice. His eyes motioned towards the pile which held the completed boxes, and then to the agglomeration that held the boxes that Po hadn't ever touched yet. Shifu groaned once again in his annoyed voice while walking over to the panda.

-''I'll help you, it'll never get done otherwise…'' The Master mumbled before setting himself down beside Po, who got up instead. Po looked on as Shifu went through all the scrolls with four times the speed Po had. In barely ten minutes, Shifu had gone through the same amount of boxes that Po had in around two hours. Shifu stopped when there was only two boxes left, getting up from the floor.

-''I'll leave the rest to you, Dragon Warrior.'' Shifu bowed sarcastically as Po stared after him as he left the room.

''What am I doing wrong?'' Po thought to himself, his sub-consciousness wanting to screech in anger at Shifu. ''What do I have to do to earn his respect?'' Before he knew it, he was sitting down once again, going through the first of the two last boxes that were left. The three scrolls that he had already found, together with Shifu's six, were lying in a small pile on the floor next to where Po sat.

He went through the box he had had his nose buried in for the latest minutes, and placed it in the pile with the rest of the completed boxes. He then glinted over at the last box, his eyes seemingly locking onto it.

''Finally, one box left… I've been doing this the whole morning!'' With that thought, Po strode over to the box, preparing himself for another heavy lifting of yet another box with scrolls.

The next situation he found himself involved a weird kind of giddiness in the head of said panda, a certain kind of pain in the back of his head, and a very light-weighted box in his paws. Oh, and the fact that he was looking up into the ceiling.

-''Ow, my head…'' Po then maundered, slowly rubbing the back of his neck with one paw, putting down the box. The pain almost stung in his head. He then slowly got up from the floor and looked down at the container of the scrolls. Or, the container of what SHOULD have been scrolls.

Po picked up the box, cautiously this time as to not repeat his mistake and end up on his back again. He weighed the box in his arms, frowning at the fact that it was much lighter than the other boxes.

-''What could be in this one?'' He said quietly to himself, trying to open the box. This box, however, didn't have just the normal folds for a lid, but instead some kind of tape that held the two folds shut. Po glowered at the box, desperately trying to get it open.

After numerous of different futile attempts to open the box, Po finally came up with the idea to use his claws. Although fairly dull, they were still sufficient enough for the job. Riving the tape apart, Po eagerly separated the two folds, revealing what lied beneath them…


End file.
